Zahra Hydris
| Appearances = }} }} }} }} | Last = | Count = 12 | AppID = Zahra | SpecialsApp = true | C1App = false | C2App = true | C3App = false | C4App = true | C5App = true | C6App = true | C7App = false | C8App = true | Name = Zahra Hydris | AKA = "Z" (by Kashaw) | CreatureType = Humanoid | Race = Tiefling | Class = Warlock | Age = | Languages = | Status = Alive | DeathEp = | DeathReason = | Place = Faeryn (home) | Family = Unnamed Father Unnamed Mother Lillith (cousin) | Connections = Kashaw (close friend, love interest ) Lyra (ally) Vox Machina (allies) Slayer's Take (member) Child (with Kashaw) | Profession = Blacksmith (crafted her staff and the Moonhammer) | Stats = true | StatsRef = | Level = 13 | Abilities = true | HP = 96 | AC = 14 | DC = 18 | Str = 11 | Dex = 10 | Con = 15 | Int = 14 | Wis = 14 | Cha = 20 | Fanart = }} Zahra Hydris is a tiefling warlock, a member of the Slayer's Take guild, and an ally of Vox Machina. Lillith Anioska Daturai is her cousin. Zahra is played by special guest Mary Elizabeth McGlynn. Description Appearance |artist=Jet|source=https://twitter.com/AhoyhoyJet/status/703070961566810112}}]] Zahra is a red tiefling with long curved horns, white hair, and pale eyes. She fights with an iron staff featuring four dragons carved at the end holding a moonstone planet in their mouths. When asked about the staff, Zahra mentioned that she made it herself. Personality During Zahra's first encounter with with Vox Machina, she seemed cold and distant. She talked to Vex'ahlia in a passive-aggressive manner and was condescending to the rest of the group. Over time she began to warm to Vox Machina and became much less distant, eventually becoming both an ally and a friend. Zahra is very sure-footed, passionate and quick witted. She is easily moved by tragedy and holds empathy to those trapped or imprisoned. Biography Background Zahra came from a dark, mountainous area far away from Vasselheim. She lived in a castle with her father, a dark wizard who kept her in a cage. Her father was eventually killed and Zahra was left alone in the woods. Her first time being outside after her father died was at night, and when she looked up at the moon it sung to her and saved her life, which she was in awe of. This was presumably her patron, who's heavily linked to the moon. Zahra, along with Lyra, was a guest party member with half of Vox Machina. Together, they were required to find and slay an adult white dragon in order to gain entrance to the Slayer's Take, a hunting guild in Vasselheim. Zahra was initially met with distrust by many members of the group, most especially Vex'ahlia. When the party set up shifts for guarding their camp, Vex firmly insisted that she take the same watch as Zahra, not wanting the party to be left vulnerable. This led to a conversation where the two bonded over lost parents and hardships in their childhoods. During the battle with the white dragon Rimefang, Zahra dealt the killing blow with her Hellish Rebuke ability. and Zahra|artist=Yeng Thao|source=https://twitter.com/YinYengArt/status/702608691757854720}}]] Zahra sent her cousin Lillith to Vox Machina in order to seek refuge and help. |artist=Andrew Keller|source=http://andrewkellerdraws.tumblr.com/post/126545848841/zahra-from-critical-role}}]] Zahra was reunited with Vox Machina alongside fellow guild member Kashaw when the party traveled to the holy city of Vasselheim to find allies to aid them against the Chroma Conclave. Kashaw and Zahra helped Vox Machina recover one of the Vestiges of the Divergence from the sunken tomb of Purvan Suul. When Vex'ahlia died from a trap in the tomb, Zahra administered a healing potion, but it had no effect. During Kashaw's ritual to resurrect her, Zahra aided by calling on her patron. After traveling through Keyleth's transportation spell to Whitestone, Zahra and Kashaw were given rooms in the castle to stay in. Zahra and Kashaw, riding a pair of wyverns, arrived at Entropis during Vox Machina's battle against Vecna. The duo managed to help out a bit, with Zahra attacking the newly risen deity and Kashaw healing the wounded members of Vox Machina. However, Zahra, Kashaw, and their wyverns were soon targeted by one of Vecna's Hold Monster spells, paralyzing all four of them. They were last seen falling past the tower, down into the mist below and out of sight. Kashaw revealed that he and Zahra are currently expecting. Zahra is convinced that it will be twins, since twins are unusually common in her family. Relationships Kashaw Vesh Kashaw developed a deep respect and familial love for Zahra. He said that she saved his life even though she didn't have to, and that she has shown him what it means to have family. By the time of Vecna's attack on Vasselheim, the two had already been romantically involved for over a year. They are now expecting their first child together—or possibly children, as twins run in Zahra's family. Character Information Abilities Eldritch Invocations * Awakened Mind * Beast Speech * Eyes of the Rune Keeper * Fiendish Vigor * Mask of Many Faces Spells Cantrips * Eldritch Blast * Light * Mending * Thaumaturgy 1st-level * Hellish Rebuke * Hex * Witch Bolt 2nd-level * Invisibility * Suggestion 3rd-level * Fly 4th-level * Evard's Black Tentacles * Polymorph 5th-level * Hold Monster 6th-level * Mass Suggestion 7th-level * Finger of Death Notable Items * Cloak of the Bat: In dim light or darkness, allows the wearer to fly and, once per day, polymorph oneself. Used in for both purposes. * Dark Staff * Moonhammer: Crafted by Zahra. Gifted to Grog in . * Arrow of Dragon-Slaying: Crafted by Zahra for Vex after their fight with Rimefang. Given to Vex in . Quotations Trivia * Zahra is one of three guest player characters (the others being Kerrek and Tova) to have achieved a How do you want to do this? ** She has killed both Rimefang the white dragon and the beholder from Purvan Suul's tomb. * In the Critical Role Major Arcana Tarot Card Set, she represents XVIII - The Moon. * Even though Kashaw is a Human, Zahra's twins will also be Tieflings because the children of any Tiefling and a non-Tiefling will carry the Infernal Legacy of their Tiefling parent. References Art: Category:Allies Category:Slayer's Take Category:Vasselheim